The present invention relates to optical probes of the type utilized in optical communication systems to interrogate, for example, data gathering devices such as electrical utility energy meters.
Utility meters which have been recently introduced include optical communications systems for outputting data relating to the energy being metered and for receiving control signals, including interrogation signals instructing the meter to output data information and programming control signals for instructing the meter to perform various functions.
Communications with the meter may be performed with a hand-held computer device equipped with a probe having optical transmitters and receivers disposed to mate with the optical components provided on the meter. Typically, such systems operate with infrared energy.
Whenever it is not possible to obtain a reading from a meter, it is desirable to be able to quickly determine whether the malfunction is in the meter or in the reading device. Moreover, since it is of importance to obtain accurate readings, it would be desirable to be able to verify the operability of the reading device from time to time in the field.